Buttons
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Lavi so enjoys ripping through the brunet's shirts. Kanda still has plans to fix them, hence the house-wide search for buttons. Hard yaoi, if you don't enjoy it, you wouldn't have that perverted gleam in your eye right now.


**Buttons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man!  
A/N: Okay, I know I should probably get my gift fics up first, but this was written **_**months **_**ago! I think it deserves preference. Besides, I've got, like, four or five gift fics to type up, as opposed to just the one oneshot. :3**

**Tis in canon. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Yo, Yuu-poo! I found one!"

The apostle of God gritted his teeth. "Don't. Call me. Yuu-poo."

Lavi raised an eyebrow at him as he handed the baby blue button over. "You didn't mind last night."

Kanda snorted. "Last night you were giving me an orgasm so hard I couldn't walk straight in the morning. Clearly, I wasn't in a stable state of mind."

Lavi leaned in to kiss his lover's nose. "Baby, if all I need to do is make you unstable, then I could do that right no."

Kanda walked away, seemingly immune to the chronicler's charms. "I thought I gathered all of these," he mused, "You tore this shirt in the kitchen. What the hell is this button doing in the drawing room?"

They'd moved into a two storey house near the coast for their six month vacation from akuma tackling and book manning. Komui had insisted on it when on his latest jaunt (meant to be reconnaissance) Kanda had come back with the blood of a dozen akuma and several dozen local criminals on his hand.

"Yuu-chan needs to lighten up" the researcher had said, "An realize that it is not his job to judge a human's sins."

Now, with the six months of living in sin drawing to a close, the love bitten duo had to clean up the house and prepare to move out.

And as far as Kanda was concerned, that meant the retrieval of all his buttons.

Lavi's throat went dry as a flame of lust sparked in him. He'd just recalled how exactly the blue button had ended up so far from its compatriots and if the blush on Kanda's face was a clue, so had he.

_**Flashback**_

"Lavi, would you stop goofing off? You'll disturb me and then I'll mess up the soup."

The redhead was sitting on the counter, legs dangling as he juggled oranges.

"C'mon babe, forget the soup. We'll order in. I wanna have fun." A hand thumbed off a little sweat on Kanda's nose. The sword wielder glared at his mate.

"Fuck you, Lavi."

"That's what I'm _**sayin', **_Yuu." The bookman's hand found the apostle's collar. "Please, Kanda?" he whined, pulling him close and nibbling at the hollow of his neck, "Please?"

"There's just no winning with you," Kanda grumbled.

A quick motion from Lavi's hand tore open the shirt. Kanda half groaned, half-moaned, and then there were no more words.

The soup burned.

"Damn it Lavi," Kanda scowled. The redhead smiled pleasantly and popped a button into his mouth. "Second round?" he asked, sticking his tongue out against Kanda's cheek. The exorcist felt both button and tongue.

"Hell no." He walked to the drawing room, where for reasons unknown and unwanted Lavi had left a ladle. The redhead followed and trapped the brunet between the back of the sofa and his body.

"Hell yes," he purred, and kissed him. The button found its way through Kanda's lips, and Lavi's hands found their way to Kanda's pants. He lifted up the mildly protesting man by his thighs, already undressed himself.

"Lavi, you pervert—"

Lavi took the button back from his mouth and slid it down the superior curve of his neck, down to his chest where it slid down to his aroused shaft.

"I don't want—" Kanda struggled to break away, but Lavi held his arms too tight to resist, and anyway his dick was negating his words. The bookman dipped his lips into the hollow of Kanda's throat, and the brunet wrapped himself around the redhead's waist, habituated to what was coming. Lavi's penis found Kanda's still wet entrance, and he pushed in eagerly. A whimpering, throaty yelp escaped the other man's lips as the single eyed male leered congenially at him, thrusting evenly into his heat.

"Lavi—"

Somewhere in the passion, the button was forgotten.

_**End flashback**_

__"What do you say we celebrate rape in a relationship with an encore?" Lavi grinned salaciously. Kanda slapped him upside the head. "It was barely semi rape. You're not touching me _**again **_today."

Lavi sighed the sigh of a man wounded by words of rejection. "As you wish, cruel and accursed princess of my heart."

"Don't call me a princess!" the brunet yelled, but the redhead wasn't listening. He glared at a plaid button he saw peeping from the middle of two sofa cushions.

"I didn't rip that off," he said accusingly.

"No," Kanda smirked, "You just don't _**remember **_ripping it off. Remember Leenalee's birthday? Komui let his little sister have liquor for the first time."

Lavi chuckled as a ghost of a memory returned to him.

_**Flashback**_

They staggered into the house, laughing their heads off at a joke that had long ceased to be funny.

"Kanda," Lavi said breathlessly, "I wanna make love to you, right _**here.**_"

"What, in the doorway?" the exorcist giggled. _**Giggled. **_In the depths of hell, the Devil put on earmuffs and invited St. Peter to do ice skating with him.

"Here, there, everywhere," Lavi said. Kanda kissed him warmly, alcohol and love and sweat mingling in the air as the chronicler groped clumsily at his body. The brunet huffed at Lavi's neck, licking the tender skin. They worked their way to the sofa and fell on it Lavi on top. He grunted as Kanda wormed his legs out of his trousers, and caught one in the air. He kissed the sole, the ankle, the calf, and then thoroughly molested the thigh with firm kisses and possessive bites. Kanda groaned and growled at every touch, his arousal on display through his underwear. Lavi's eyes locked onto the apostle's; electricity drove through the air and straight to their loins.

The tables turned suddenly, Kanda rose up, towering over Lavi, and pushed him onto his back and used his teeth to undo his already half undone pants. Lavi cursed loudly as he felt both resistance and dominance being ripped from him as Kanda's tongue fondled his testicles, his arms separating his legs and raising his hips. The brunet ran his tongue up Lavi's cock and swirled around the tip.

"Aaah!"

Kanda smiled an evil smile before taking his lover roughly. Lavi's eyes watered at the pain, but he gritted his teeth and gripped Kanda's shoulders.

"Yu…"

The exorcist pushed forward and the whispered name became a scream.

"Jackpot," Kanda muttered. Lavi swore again and his hands reached for the man's collar.

"Lavi, no—"

_Rip._

"Damn it."

_**End flashback**_

__"And now you know why I don't let you take me without lube."

"Whatever. I still say you're a bit of a masochist. I swear you _**like **_it when I pull your hair."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "That doesn't hurt, idiot."

"It's still aggressive," the bookman argued, "You _**like **_aggressive."

"Do not!" Kanda said, picking up a dusty black button that had been trodden into the shag(ging) carpet.

"Yes you do," Lavi laughed, "Remember last week? Where do you think that black button came from?"

Kanda remembered. The blush on his face and the bulge in his pants gave him away.

_**Flashback**_

__They were lying on the carpet, simply snuggling in front of the fire. Kanda's toes were warm and toasty, being close to the fire and his nose escaped the chill too, being kissed repeatedly by Lavi.

Their hands knitted together and Lavi used his free appendage to tilt Kanda's head up by the hair, wanting to kiss his lips. To his surprise, the brunet moaned. Experimentally, Lavi tugged at his lacquer-shine locks again. Dark eyes flashed angrily—and also, hungrily—at him.

"Stop pulling my hair, carrot top."

"Can I rip open your shirt?"

"No."

"Screw you, I'm going to anyway."

"Lavi—"

_Rip._

"God damn it."

"For an apostle, you sure say his name in vain a lot," Lavi observed, fingers pulling at Kanda's hair again. The man settled for an annoyed sigh that came out contented rather than a verbal response. Lavi kissed his chest in light, feathery flutters. Kanda muffled a chuckle.

"Stop that."

"Ticklish Yuu, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Of course you do, who wouldn't?"

"You really want me to list them all?"

Lavi pouted, and when Lavi pouted his hands usually wandered south of the border. Kanda bit back a moan as his lover found his dick and stroked it to life.

"Stop that…"

"You're always telling me to stop," Lavi said, biting his nose, "I never listen, and you never mean it. What's the point?"

Kanda reached for the redhead's lips with his own, but Lavi pulled at his hair, forcing his head back and ravished his neck instead.

Kanda had to admit, he did like having his hair pulled after all.

_**End flashback**_

__"So don't tell me you're not a masochist, okay, Yuu-poo?"

"Whatever," Kanda growled, "Just don't buy a whip and expect it to get much use."

"What if I let you use it on me?"

"Lavi, go take a cold shower, you horny dog."

The redhead chortled. "You need one too, you know. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not hot for me right now."

Kanda said, "Look, a button!"

Lavi said, "Like I'm going to fall for that one again."

The brunet shot him a weird look, and waved the big square button in his face.

"Now this," he grinned, "I remember."

_**Flashback**_

__Their bodies molded together like they were made to fit. Two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It was ridiculous to say they had the perfect fit, that regardless who was in who, no one else either one had experienced came close to comparing to what they had, but it was true.

Kanda said it was because they were in love. Honest to goodness, confidence boosting, heart warming, kiss for no reason love. Lavi believed him.

"Yuu…"

"Lavi…"

Someone's hand was on someone's cheek, and someone's mouth was on someone's length. Magic seemed to smother their skins, so that they couldn't tell who was who. They didn't particularly care. The very air started to singe with the force of their passion, and so the smell of sex mixed with the smell of smoke and rained down on their coiled bodies as drops of happiness.

This was their home. In each other, with each other.

It wasn't that their relationship was based on sex. But the sex cemented it and wrote it down on some legal document: Lavi and Kanda. Always, forever, unwavering.

As far as they were concerned, they were already married. They _**felt **_married. It was a sense of belonging to each other that just love didn't bring. It was a promise to put up with flaws they couldn't change and an oath to hold each other close in the night. The sex sometimes made hem feel vulnerable, and then each would have to trust the other not to destroy him. Sometimes the sex healed and soothed, and they drew solace from the fact that they were beautiful to each other. The sex spoke for them when words weren't enough. It apologized and angered and teased and loved.

And in the end, they would look into each other's eyes and know that some things would never last, and some things would never change. The sex fell in the first category. Their feelings fell in the second.

Kanda's tongue—his favorite weapon against Lavi—licked at the chronicler's lips. Lavi consumed him gratefully, grappling to pin his hips down. The brunet spread his legs and Lavi used a bit of lube at his entrance, rubbing all the right spots. Kanda mewled for him, and Lavi entered him one inch at a time, taking his sweet time to watch his lover's face and properly worship every dip and curve of his chest. They didn't do it soft very often, but every time they did they wondered why they didn't do it more.

_**End flashback**_

__"You and I are amazing," the redhead sighed. Kanda pulled him into a fierce hug. "Yes we are," he said, "And when we get all these buttons, I'm going to let you fuck me into the mattress."

"Can I rip open your shirt?"

"Whatever you like, babe."

"Can I call you Yuu-poo?"

"…Except that."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**So I used a Better Days reference. So sue me, it fit. **

**Yuu-poo is cute. Admit it. 8D **


End file.
